People use different floor coverings in interior decoration. In view of the environmental issue has been paid more and more attention universally, to select an environmental friendly floor covering has become a main trend nowadays.
At present, the floor tiles made of Polyvinylchloride (PVC) gain the main market share of the floor coverings. It is mainly because of easy processing and low raw material cost.
However, PVC floor tiles will produce hydrogen chloride (HCl) when combustion or decomposition of the recycled PVC floor tiles. Consequently, it brings acid rain and soil acidification. Furthermore, the plasticizer used in PVC floor tiles is an endocrine disrupting chemical (EDC). Hence, some international organizations, such as Registration, Evaluation, Authorization and Restriction of Chemicals (REACH) has been trying to set up regulations to restrict the use of aforesaid chemical substances.
At present PVC free floor tiles, such as tiles made of polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE) and Surlyn have the problem on installation. Due to the molecular surface tension of PP, PE and Surlyn, the tiles are not easy to adhere to the floors and cause a great deal of failures in installation.
Therefore, it is imperative to invent a kind of floor tile and a manufacturing method to meet the environmental friendly requirement and meanwhile, easy adhesion in installation.